Dance with me
by nvalenca
Summary: Vivemos dos momentos de pura paixão, onde o que realmente importa é satisfazer a carne, mas também somos escravas de um sentimento mais forte, aquele que nos mantém ligadas.


Ela dançava livre, leve. Aquela suavidade que somente ela mantinha enquanto se movimentava de maneira tão graciosa.

Parecia tão despreocupada com os passos mas ainda assim os executava com indômita beleza.

Não tinha música, mas sabia-se que ela se movimenta seguindo algum ritmo. Como se apenas ela ouvisse uma melodia.

Era tão difícil resistir a seu encanto. Seus movimentos atraiam o olhar do espectador, puxavam.

Ela era um imã.

Todos queriam ouvi-la, tocá-la, vê-la. Todos queriam ter algum contato com alguém que esbanjava tamanha preciosidade.

Todos. E eu me incluo nesse meio.

_Dance comigo. Mostre-me do que é capaz. Eu sei que você pode, e você quer. Não resista. Se deixe levar, meu amor. Dance!_

Seu sussurro em meu ouvido enviou arrepios por todo meu corpo. Fiquei tanto tempo hipnotizada por sua dança que nem mesmo a percebi se aproximar. Entrei em transe.

Sucumbi ao devaneio.

-Nós duas sabemos que eu não sou uma boa dançarina. –Objetei.

-Sem problemas, amor. Sou uma ótima professora.

Os lábios vermelhos formaram um sorriso sedutor, e eu ficaria horas perdida em sua expressão se não tivesse meus lábios tomados pelos seus.

Sua boca era macia, gostosa de beijar, assim como cada pedaço de seu corpo. Sua mão avançou para minha nuca e eu me senti derreter contra seu toque.

Por que tudo nela tinha de ser tão arrebatador? Eu me sentia caindo cada vez mais por ela a cada contato.

Senti a frieza de seus dedos correndo por meu abdômen e seus dentes arranhando a pele do meu pescoço, e percebi meu corpo ficar mais quente, junto a uma necessidade crescendo entre minhas pernas.

O piso flutuante do estúdio aparentava estar, literalmente, flutuando, pois em algum momento de suas carícias eu não me sentia mais em terra firme.

Sempre fui subordinada a sua vontade, e nunca vi outra saída. Na verdade, nunca realmente procurei por algo que não fosse ela. Só queria me entregar por completo. Deixar que ela cuidasse de mim enquanto faço o mesmo por ela.

Vivemos dos momentos de pura paixão, onde o que realmente importa é satisfazer a carne, mas também somos escravas de um sentimento mais forte, aquele que nos mantém ligadas.

Poderia dizer que é amor, se eu realmente soubesse o que ele é, mas acho que tudo que conheço sobre tal são os conceitos dados pelos românticos sem causa.

Invadiu-me com lentidão, usando a mesmo a mesma suavidade da qual esbanjava na dança. Era como fazer amor com ela parecia, uma dança. Coreografado, mas nunca deixando de surpreender; o ritmo era lento e sensual. Seus movimentos precisos sempre me deixavam pedindo por mais.

E se eu fosse uma boa garota, ela me concedia aquilo que eu ansiava.

-Por favor... –Meu pedido saiu como um sussurro.

-Eu não consigo te ouvir, amor. Mais alto.

Sua ordem veio seguida de um aperto em minha coxa, e o sorriso que senti em seus lábios, no momento em que sua boca encontrou meu ombro, denunciou sua diversão com o quão entregue eu estava.

Com o quão entregue eu sempre fui.

Repeti a minha suplica mais alto, obedecendo-a, como a boa garota que era.

Minha respiração ofegante em seu ouvido parecia lhe incentivava a continuar os movimentos ritmados de seus dedos. Cravei meus dentes em seu ombro para manter os gemidos baixos, não me importando com a marca que certamente deixaria na pele alva.

Aquele deveria ser o preço por me fazer tão submissa.

-x-

Me encostei na parede enquanto a assistia prender o cabelo em um coque desleixado, deixando alguns fios soltos caírem sobre a nuca.

Mordi o canto do lábio inferior na tentativa de esconder um sorriso que ameaçava dar e me aproximei da figura esbelta, lhe abraçando por trás e descansando meu queixo em sue ombro.

-Poderia me desculpar por isso, mas adoro deixar marcas em você. –Sussurrei à medida que corria meus dedos pela marca avermelhada em sua pele.

Senti seu corpo chacoalhar levemente quando riu e sorri, aplicando um beijo na nuca meio exposta.

-Vai dar aula hoje?

-Não. A propósito, o que te trouxe aqui?

Afrouxei meu aperto em sua cintura por um momento e abaixei a cabeça quando ela se afastou.

-Eu queria te ver. –Suspirei. –Sabia que te encontraria aqui e estava passando por perto, então pensei que não seria uma má ideia.

-Eu senti sua falta.

Paralisei ao ouvir suas palavras. Não tinha ideia de como reagir a tal confissão e tinha quase certeza de que minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

-Sentiu?

Não consegui fazer com que outras palavras saíssem da minha boca.

-Senti. –Riu. –Tem algum compromisso hoje?

-Hm... Não.

-Ótimo. Vem comigo então. Vamos tomar um café e depois você vai pra minha casa.

-x-

Tentei manter o foco em algo que não fosse a maciez de sua pele ou o modo como seus dedos acariciavam meu braço tranquilamente, mas isso, somado à sua respiração leve batendo contra minha nuca e seu corpo em um contato tão íntimo com o meu, não me deixavam outra alternativa senão me perder em meio a fantasias impudicas.

Suspirei audivelmente, tentando me libertar do sonho para praticar algo real. Não havia razão para fantasiar enquanto eu podia simplesmente fazer acontecer.

Me virei lentamente, parando para observar seu semblante sereno enquanto relaxava junto a mim na banheira. Alguns fios soltos do cabelo negro se grudavam à pele molhada mas não pareciam incomodá-la. Aparentava estar mais interessada em seus próprios pensamentos.

Comecei distribuindo beijos quase –_quase– _inocentes por seu pescoço, não demorando muito pra cair na tentação de morder a pele alva. Sua respiração se tornou pesada à medida que continuei minhas ações, não me preocupando em manter algum pudor. Minhas mãos alisavam seu corpo por debaixo d'água e eu conseguia perfeitamente senti-la se remexer impaciente sob meu toque.

Era bom saber que eu também a tinha tão entregue.

Mesmo sob a água, era possível identificar sua umidade característica entre as pernas. Quente. Tentando-me.

-Selena! –Protestou baixo quando frustrei suas expectativas, não deixando que meus dedos a tocassem onde ela mais precisava.

-Paciência... Temos bastante tempo. –Sussurrei contra seu ouvido.

-x-

-Seria demais se eu te pedisse pra ficar?

Suas mãos me puxaram pra mais perto e eu senti um beijo ser aplicado em meu ombro. A voz vulnerável foi algo novo, e me senti estranhamente bem com isso. Me livrei do seu aperto em minha cintura por tempo suficiente para virar e encará-la. Já era noite e embora eu conseguisse distinguir sua silhueta no meio da escuridão do quarto, seu rosto não estava muito claro para mim.

-Acho que não...

-Então você vai ficar?

-Não sei... Você ainda não pediu.

O toque carinhoso em meu rosto me fez fechar os olhos, aproveitando o mimo. Quando o contato foi interrompido me deu vontade de pedir para que continuasse, mas, antes que pudesse protestar, tive a minha mão tomada pela sua e levada até seus lábios, que aplicaram um beijo casto no lugar.

-Fica comigo?

-O tempo que você quiser. –Lhe assegurei.

-E se eu quiser que você fique pra sempre?

Seu riso não escondeu a seriedade por detrás da pergunta, mas optei por ignorar.

-Pra sempre é muito tempo, não acha?

-Perto de você, _'pra sempre'_ não seria suficiente pra mim.

-x-

-Demi!

Sorri abertamente com a cena fofa, assistindo Gracie correr para os braços de Demi e lhe abraçar com força. Demi a pegou em seu colo e elas passaram a conversar e brincar, parecendo se esquecer da minha presença. Mas eu não me incomodei. Estava satisfeita somente por poder contemplar tamanha harmonia. Aluna e professora. Menina e mulher.

Minha irmã e minha namorada.

As duas tinham um relacionamento tão amigável que, considerando suas idades, chegava a parecer maternal. Não conseguia conter o ciúme às vezes, mas depois me parecia algo estúpido. Também, nunca consegui saber qual o real motivo pra esse sentimento. Não sabia se era ciúme porque a Gracie dava muita atenção à Demi, ou vice-versa.

-Ei, mocinha, não vai falar comigo? –Reclamei depois de um tempo.

Ela estava tão distraída conversando com Demi, e brincando com seu cabelo, que tive que chamar a atenção das duas mais uma vez, pigarreando.

-Oi.

Sua risadinha infantil me fez querer abraçá-la e não deixar que se soltasse jamais, mas, cruzei os braços e fiquei séria, encarando as duas que me olhavam com sorrisos alegres.

-Não está esquecendo nada?

Gracie me olhou por um momento, confusa, e depois virou para Demi, que deu de ombros.

-Não...

A olhei indignada e Demi riu, me fazendo dar um tapa leve em seu braço.

-Desculpa. –Tentou parar.

-Não é engraçado. –Me queixei. –Você só deu atenção à Demetria e se esqueceu de mim, Gracie.

-É porque eu sou mais legal, amor. –Disse presunçosa. Gracie gargalhou.

-Cala a boca. –Revirei os olhos.

-Demi, a Selly tá com ciúme?

-Está. Você deveria ir lá falar com ela, ou sua irmã vai ficar muito triste com você. –Respondeu enquanto a colocava no chão.

Assim que Demi a soltou, Gracie veio até mim e levantou os bracinhos, em um pedido mudo para que eu a carregasse.

-Selly, você tá tiste? –Perguntou segurando meu rosto entre as mãos pequeninas.

-Um pouquinho, mas se você me der um abraço eu fico melhor.

No mesmo instante, seus braços rodearam meu pescoço e ela me abraçou, logo se afastando para dar um beijo em minha bochecha.

-Você ainda tá tiste?

-Não, meu amor. –Ri, beijando-lhe a testa. –Agora vai lá dentro e fala pra mamãe que a gente vai sair pra tomar sorvete, vai. –Lhe coloquei no chão.

-Ela é uma gracinha. –Comentou sorrindo enquanto Gracie corria para dentro de casa.

Concordei brevemente, ponderando se deveria dar voz a meu pensamento.

-Demi?

-Hm?

-Você pensa em ser mãe algum dia?

-Nunca pensei sobre isso, pra falar a verdade. Mas acho que não seria ruim... –Me respondeu com um sorriso.

-x-

Sentei próxima a janela pra poder contemplar Moscou em seu inverno. A cidade inteira estava branca, coberta pela neve que não parava de cair. Algumas poucas pessoas passavam vez ou outra pela rua. Todas agasalhadas, às vezes se abraçando ao próprio corpo para conter o frio que mesmo assim as incomodava.

"_Estou nervosa..."_

Sorri ao receber a mensagem, tentando responder algo que não fosse um simples: _"não se preocupe, você é perfeita". _Dei uma olhada rápida no relógio, apenas conferindo para ter certeza de que não me atrasaria para a apresentação.

Apanhei minha bolsa no balcão e dei uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair. Respirei fundo ao entrar no elevador e sorri com antecipação. A ansiedade tomando conta de mim aos poucos, enquanto me imaginava no Moscow Art Theather, assistindo a uma apresentação em que Demi seria a bailarina principal –revezando-o com mais uma bailarina–. Não seria sua primeira vez no palco, mas seria a primeira a qual eu estaria presente.

Acostumada a vê-la como professora, nunca imaginaria que ela somente lecionava em seu tempo livre. Por dois meses me vi obcecada por ela. Uma vez por semana –quando Demi dava aulas– eu me via sentada em um canto da sala prestando atenção a cada passo, cada sorriso, tudo.

"_Você gosta de ballet? Percebi que sempre está aqui nas minhas aulas." _Senti minhas bochechas queimarem quando ela sorriu pra mim. Quis me esconder no primeiro lugar que encontrasse, porque, por Deus! Ela percebia a minha presença lá.

-x-

_Giselle._ Um clássico que até então eu não conhecia. E, se dependesse do meu interesse pela dança, nunca conheceria.

Assisti a tudo com atenção e um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. E no final, as duas horas de duração passaram mais rápido do que imaginei.

Tom me levou até o camarim de Demi e me surpreendi ao ver algumas pessoas aguardando do lado de fora. Bateu duas vezes na porta e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro.

-Tem alguém aqui que quer te ver. –Anunciou fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse.

Me deu um sorriso amigável e acenou antes de sair.

-Você estava maravilhosa.

-Diria que você só está querendo ser gentil, mas é verdade, eu realmente estava maravilhosa. -Brincou. –Mas, falando sério, você gostou mesmo?

-Pareço estar brincando? –Sorri. –Eu sempre amei ver você dançar. É lindo.

-Obrigada.

Me sentei enquanto esperava Demi terminar de se arrumar e acabei me distraindo com meu celular. Senti sua mão segurar meu queixo e levantei a cabeça, sorrindo quando recebi o beijo calmo.

-Já podemos ir. –Sorriu.

-x-

Procurou por apoio na parede lateral do elevador enquanto se livrava dos sapatos de salto e eu sorri com a nossa atual diferença de tamanho. Suspirou aliviada quando os sapatos já não a incomodavam mais e se encostou contra a parede metálica, fechando os olhos.

-Está cansada, não é? –Coloquei uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Demais. E só de imaginar que isso é só o começo da turnê me deixa mais cansada ainda. –Riu.

Ficamos em silêncio até o momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram. Deixei que Demi fosse na frente e após alguns segundos me vi parada no meio do corredor, vendo-a andar calmamente em direção à porta.

-Demi, onde estamos indo?

Ela parou onde estava e se virou para mim.

-Para o quarto. –Respondeu confusa.

-Não. Digo, nessa relação. O que temos. Aonde vamos com isso?

-Oh, eu... Pra ser sincera, não sei. –Se aproximou em passos lentos enquanto continuava. –Mas tenho certeza que chegaremos a um lugar especial. –Sorriu.

Não consegui não corresponder.

-E que lugar especial seria esse?

-Talvez, um lugar calmo e com a vista bonita, onde vamos discutir por besteiras cotidianas e nos acertar na cama. Mas pode ser um lugar barulhento também. Contanto que estejamos juntas, estaremos num lugar especial.

E com tanta confiança em sua voz, como poderia eu discordar?


End file.
